El valor de los imperfectos para no herir
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: ¿Qué es ser perfecto?... Muchas veces creemos que lo somos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta de que dentro de ti existe la imperfección? ¿Qué pasaría si, por primera vez, no quisieras herir a la persona que amas o por lo menos no herirla más de lo que ya lo has hecho? (Este fic participa en el reto "Esto va para largo" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash").
1. El después

Holas!

Bueno esta historia es para un desafió: Este fic participa en el reto "Esto va para largo" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".

Al principio, en el primer y segundo capitulo, les parecera que es medio Dramione, pero no! Es un Drarry! Jejejeje... ya lo leeran despues.

Espero que les guste!

Saludos!

**Aclaración;** ¡DRARRY! Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El después**

3 de mayo de 1998.

Se permitió respirar tranquilo, cuando supo que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort. La marca oscura había desaparecido de su antebrazo izquierdo. Abrazó a su madre, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo del gran comedor, por minutos enteros sintiéndose confortado por como ella afectuosamente se lo devolvía.

Miró por sobre el hombro de ella, a su padre, al hombre que le había inculcado cada una de las cosas que había hecho en Hogwarts, pero para Draco solo habían sido palabras, palabras que se las había llevado el viento, que ya no existían ni en su mente ni en su actuar. Ya nada quedaba de esa enseñanza llena de prejuicios.

Cuando se separó de Narcissa. Draco miró a sus dos mejores amigos; Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, Blaise, su otro amigo, había muerto poco antes de que la guerra comenzara protegiendo a su madre.

— ¿Crees que debamos entrar? —le susurró Pansy, temerosa, señalando el gran comedor. Draco sabía lo que ella había hecho. Lo sabía y la odio por eso.

El rubio no le contestó, sus pies se movieron solos hacia ahí. Era lo segundo que había deseado hacer esa noche: entrar al lugar y ver… ver que estuviera bien. Aunque él sabía que era así.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, porque las puertas habían sido destruidas, miró fijamente a todos los que estaban allí. Se permitió grabar cada una de las expresiones: dolor, angustia, felicidad, tristeza y rabia. Tantos sentimientos, tantas actitudes con las que tendría que vivir. Que tendría que recordar para saber que los errores se pagan caros. Demasiado caro.

Caminó a paso lento entre la destrucción. Sabía que todos le miraban con una mezcla de odio y repulsión, pero a Draco nada de eso le importaba; solo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Suspiró aliviado, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente bien. Los miró, a los dos, para grabar ese momento, porque después no les volvería a ver jamás en la vida.

Se giró dispuesto a irse. A esperar a lo aurores. A esperar la sentencia. A esperar ir a Azkaban, porque eso era lo que se merecía, eso y quizás más.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —sus padres y amigos, a quienes miró en ese momento, le dieron a entender, por su mirada, que realmente _ella _lo había llamado por su nombre.

El rubio se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. _Las palabras se las lleva el viento_, recordó de pronto. Hermione no se hizo esperar más y prácticamente corrió a los brazos del. Draco la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados o al menos ella lo hizo.

—Por fin —dijo con voz amortiguada, Hermione.

Draco la alejó un poco y la miró.

—Por fin —declaró él también, acariciando el pelo castaño—, pero tengo que irme.

—Draco —susurró—, estaré allí. No iras a Azkaban.

Él hizo una mueca —Entonces te veré allí.

Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo, y Draco vio como detrás de ella Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se habían movido quedando a unos metros de ellos con varitas, mal disimuladas, en mano. Sus miradas trasmitían desconcierto, pero por sobretodo odio.

Alejó nuevamente Hermione. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Cuídate… —le susurró—, nos vemos.

Y se alejó de ella saliendo del gran comedor, junto a sus padres y amigos quienes no dijeron nada, pero sus miradas lo decían todo.

Hermione se quedó ahí, mirando como una de las personas que más quería se iba. Cuando se giró para ir a buscar a sus amigos se encontró con la mirada de ellos.

Entonces, solo ahí comprendió que ellos no sabían nada y que, por supuesto, querían explicaciones. Se acercó un poco a ellos y les dijo claramente: —Se perfectamente quieren explicaciones, pero todo lo que tienen que saber lo sabrán en el juicio.

Y sin más que decir. Caminó para ayudar a madame Pomfrey con los heridos.


	2. La decisión de vida

Holas!

Este fic participa en el reto "Esto va para largo" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".

Segundo capítulo y mas largo.

**Nota de autora:** Flash back en _cursiva_... :)_  
_

Espero que les guste!

Saludos!

**Aclaración;** ¡DRARRY! Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La decisión de vida**

_El pelo húmedo se le pegó al rostro. La lluvia fría caía fuertemente, y a él nada le podía importar menos. Cerró los ojos un momento, tan solo escuchando el leve sonar del agua contra el piso. Estaba en Londres muggle en una "misión" para Voldemort, una en donde tenía que causar dolor y muerte, pero no quería ni podía hacerlo. Le daba asco tener que matar o simplemente torturar. Lamentablemente debía ser sincero consigo mismo y considerar la posibilidad de que si no lo hacía recibiría un castigo._

_Quizás podría aplazarla, una hora o dos a lo mucho. El Señor Oscuro estaba en Malfoy Manor, pero la mayoría de las veces se iba por ahí quien sabe a dónde. La varita aún permanecía bien resguardada en la manga de su chaqueta, no quería ensuciarla con alguna maldición._

_Estaba sentado en la banca de una plaza. La gente apurada por no mojarse le miraba de tanto en tanto. Draco abrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, a lo lejos reconoció a alguien: cabello castaño empapado, ropa simple y horrible. Sí, la conocía._

_No le quitó la mirada de encima, por lo que tarde se dio cuenta de que ella giró su rostro y sus miradas se conectaron. La chica estaba más desconcertada por encontrárselo, que él viéndola ahí en esa calle._

_Por su lado Hermione sabía que no debía desviarse de su camino, pero Malfoy en el mundo muggle no se veía todos los días. Asiendo acopio a la valentía que poseía y levantando las barreras para insultos caminó hacia él._

—_Malfoy __—__susurró cuando estuvo cerca__—,__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como hacia minutos, pero si se mantenía una suave llovizna._

—_Granger __—__murmuró él y arqueó una ceja__—,__ puedo estar donde yo quiera, es un país libre. Además de que no te importa._

_La castaña frunció el ceño __—__Eso lo sé, pero tú en el mundo muggle __—__le dijo con ironía._

—_Te repito, no te importa __—__le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras y dejando de mirarla._

_Hermione rodó los ojos y dudó un poco en lo que iba a hacer, pero finalmente se sentó junto a Malfoy __—__Espero que no te importe que me siente a tu lado, como dices es un país libre._

_Draco la miró mal, queriendo solo irse de ahí, pero lo cierto era que no le molestaba la presencia de la chica sentada a su lado. La lluvia se había esfumado quedando solo los charcos en las calles __—__ ¿Vives cerca? __—__preguntó rompiendo el silencio._

_Los ojos castaños se conectaron con los grises. Sabía que Malfoy era un mortífago, pero por alguna razón extraña quería estar ahí con él y averiguar cosas __—__Sí, vivo cerca de aquí __—__le dijo desviando la mirada. No quería recordar lo que había hecho._

—_Por el modo en el que caminabas y por tu ojos hinchados, intuyo que los has protegido ¿No es así?_

_Hermione se tensó sorprendida ante la intuición de Malfoy, y se dio cuenta de que era mejor irse de ahí._

—_Soy el mejor en L__egeremancia__o tú eres la peor en __Oclumancia —dijo nuevamente, Draco notando lo tensa que ella estaba._

_Ella bufó, era extraño no estar peleando o insultándose con Malfoy __—__Creo que ninguna, pero sí los he protegido __—__le confesó._

_Varios segundos de silencio. En donde la castaña solo podía contar o pronosticar la hora que ya sería. Seguro que Harry y Ron estarían echando chispas, además de preocupados._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? __—__le preguntó de nuevo ella._

_Draco la miró ¿Por qué estaban allí? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no estaba matado?, tener a Granger ahí era algo que realmente no le convenía __—__Era un lindo día para pasear cuando llegué, pero de un minuto a otro comenzó a llover __—__le dijo en seriamente._

_Hermione apretó los labios, sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no le diría nada __—__Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar._

— _¿Ayudar? __—__le preguntó mirando las nubes grises__—__ ¿Matarías conmigo? __—__le propuso. Hermione lo miró asustada ante la pregunta y Draco pareció darse cuenta de ello__—;__ digo si fuera ese mi motivo ¿Me ayudarías?_

—_No, claro que no __—__luego frunció los labios y se levantó__—.__ Esto fue mala idea. Hasta nunca, Malfoy._

_Él no dijo nada y se levantó también._

_Ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar._

Aún no habían podido enterrar a Remus o a Tonks y ya tenían que ir a declarar los sucesos ocurridos hace tres días. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Hermione al comprender que sería así a partir de ese día; tendrían que ir al Wizengamot con mucha frecuencia.

—Fue así como Vincent Crabbe lanzo el fuego demoniaco y Malfoy…

Hermione cerró los ojos ante las últimas declaraciones que estaba haciendo Ron. Sabía que luego era su turno de hablar y de contar toda la verdad. _Al fin la verdad_, se dijo así misma.

Miró a Draco, quien estaba mirando sin ver, lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien. Lo quería demasiado, solo Hermione sabía cuánto había sufrido por las amenazas hacia su madre y por lo que había tenido que hacer.

_No había esperado mucho tiempo después de encontrársela en Londres muggle, pero casi a los días le había mandado una lechuza._

_Desde ese momento o a los días después, Hermione Granger había estado ayudando a Draco Malfoy en todas las misiones que le eran asignadas ¿Cómo lo hacía para que Weasley o Potter no se dieran cuenta? Bueno eso, en parte, era gracias a las pociones enviadas por el rubio._

_Habían pasado algunas semanas y Draco, de verdad, no sabía que hacia ahí. Vale; al principio le resulto muy bien, pero ahora ya empezaba a desconfiar. La puerta se abrió y una persona con túnica negra apareció en la sala de la casa._

—_Lo siento __—__susurró, quitándose la capa, Hermione__—, __ha sido difícil venir aquí._

_Draco asintió. Se veían poco, una vez por semana, y hablaban, en realidad era fácil hablar con Hermione cuando ella, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, era inteligente._

—_Esto tiene que ser rápido __—le __declaró__—.__ Sentémonos._

_Draco le explicó a Hermione todo sobre los nuevos ataques que Voldemort pensaba hacer. En realidad solo estaba seguro de dos ataques, de los otros tres tan solo eran intuiciones o simples chismes de los mortífagos mayores._

_Los días se transformaron semanas y así en meses. Draco, gracias a Hermione, era un espía indirecto de la Orden del Fénix, aunque nadie lo sabía. La chica había insistido, pero Draco pareció indiscutible en ese sentido llegado el momento ya vería._

El ministro miró a la chica con suspicacia y con evidente asombro ante lo último que había dicho — ¿Cuánto tiempo, señorita Granger? —murmuró.

Ella suspiró y miró a Harry y a Ron, quienes no daban crédito a último que escuchaban. Después miró a Draco quien solo la miraba, los padres del tampoco parecían muy contentos con los dichos por la chica —Más de siete meses. Draco y yo trabajamos más de siete meses juntos, yo le ayudé él me ayudó. Ese era el trato.

— ¿Draco Malfoy asesinó a alguien? —preguntó.

Hermione recordó una noche en la que ambos habían hablado de eso, en como cubrir las cosas, en cómo podían parecer reales —No, no lo hizo, pero si… —se mordió el labio— si torturo —recordaba ese día. Draco se había sentido tan asqueado que vomitó toda la comida. Aquel día, ambos se habían quedado toda la noche en la casa—. Lo obligaron… lo hizo por su madre.

— ¿Cuántas veces _torturó_?

—Solo una, que yo sepa y recuerde.

—Muchos ataques tanto al mundo muggle como mágico se pudieron prevenir, ¿Fue Draco Malfoy quien brindó esa información?

—Sí, fue él. No pudo detener algunos porque simplemente no estaba seguro o porque la orden llegaba una hora antes —el ministro asintió—. También él… nos dio acceso a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Interesante —susurró el hombre para sí mismo—. ¿Usted… —carraspeó incomodo— usted mantuvo algún lazo afectivo con él?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione. Se lo esperaba, miró a Draco y él solo curveó los labios en una breve sonrisa —No, definitivamente no, solo somos amigos. Ni nosotros mismos sabemos cómo logramos llevarnos bien.

El ministro solo asintió.

— ¿Algo más que agregar?

Ella negó.

—La decisión se dictara dentro de media hora.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco salió de sala de Wizengamot sintiéndose jodidamente mal. La decisión sobre su vida había sido realmente…

— ¡Draco! —se giró observando a Hermione. Ella había sido una buena amiga, a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado en el pasado—. Hablemos un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica lo tomó de la manga de la túnica llevándolo a un lado.

—Lo siento —le dijo con tristeza, Hermione, cuando estuvieron en un lugar alejado.

—Era lo que tenía que pasar ¿No?; mi padre en Azkaban de por vida, mi madre con arresto en la mansión y yo exiliado de este mundo y sin fortuna, he de agregar.

—Draco tu puedes quedarte, ellos dijeron que podías seguir en Hogwarts este último año.

El rubio negó —No puedo… —ella lo miró extrañada—. No con ellos en cada pasillo o rincón —murmuró mirando disimuladamente tras Hermione.

Ella entendió y le dolía saber que quizás ya no lo vería más.

—Y si él fuera…

Él se rió sin ánimos —Joder, Hermione. Él es… absolutamente… —solo la miró y ella entendió—. Además, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella es lo mejor para él. Soy ex mortífago, no soy bueno ni para él ni para nadie en este mundo.

—Sabes perfectamente que tuviste tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste.

—Claro que sí, pero anda a explicárselo a la gente. Escucha si tuviera la más mínima sospecha me quedaría a tal solo morir en el intento, pero él no es como yo. Soy egoísta y me niego a quedarme donde no habrá nada para mí.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

Cuando el ministro le había preguntado ¿Si tenía alguna relación sentimental con él? Estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía ser, porque Draco Malfoy era gay.

—Entonces… ya que no te quedas tendrás que aceptar esto —de su bolso sacó un sobre café.

—No —le dijo dando un paso atrás.

—Sí —le dijo en tono severo tomándole la mano y poniéndole el sobre en ella—. Lo necesitas. No tienes tú dinero, pues tienes el mío. Eres mi amigo, por favor.

El frunció el ceño ante su pequeña lucha interna. Los prejuicios se iban a la mierda, Draco se lo repetía cada minuto —Te lo devolveré cuando pueda.

Ella le sonrió —Genial, eso nos mantendrá en contacto. Escríbeme, si.

—Lo haré —mintió.

Se abrazaron brevemente.

Y se alejaron dirigiéndose a lugares distintos.

La decisión de vida estaba escrita.

Draco se despidió de su madre. Narcissa en ningún momento le reprochó lo que escuchó, solo le dijo que le escribiera y se cuidara.

El rubio se encaminó hacia la salida del Wizengamot con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Por primera vez —se corregía—, quizás por decima vez en su vida se daba cuenta de que nada en su vida era perfecto como su padre le hizo creer. Era imperfecto. Total y absolutamente imperfecto. Solo por esa razón se alejaba ya no tenía el valor de seguir o de ir a herir a alguien más.

Se giró mirando hacia el lugar donde por última vez vería a Harry Potter. Era irónico que se hubiese enamorado sin querer, sin proponérselo, de él. Era imperfecto y por eso se iría lejos para no seguir haciéndole daño ni a él ni a nadie.


End file.
